I Thought Nobodies Couldn't Love
by Fallenangel926
Summary: Hikari is kidnapped by Organzation Xiii and wants out, or does she?  Disclaimer because I forgot it, I do not own Kingdom Hearts even though I wish I did T.T
1. Kidnapped

Character: Hikari

Description:  
Eyes: Ice Blue  
Hair: Black  
Element: Water

Weapon(s): Twin swords

Kidnapped

I ran through the dark alleys of town with Hayate, my Siberian husky, running beside me. I ran with my twin swords in both my hands. What was I running after? Heartless. Dark shadows had over run Traverse town. I have lived here for almost eight teen years. I was seven teen turning eight teen in July and ever since I was twelve I've been training. Training so I would be able to take out the heartless.

I ran into the main square. And there it was, or rather there they were. A swarm of heartless. I braced myself and told Hayate "Be ready boy!" and then we ran. In a few swings of my twin swords all the heartless were gone. "Weaklings" I thought to myself. As I turned to walk away I heard the "swoosh" as more heartless appeared. I turned ready to fight, but I didn't see heartless. I saw a figure dressed in a black cloak with a hood up. I kept quiet; they didn't seem to notice me. "Who was that?" I asked. Hayate whimpered as if too tell me "I don't know."

Hayate walked by my side as we walked home. It was dark out. This was my routine every day. I fought heartless day and night. I couldn't kill them all in one day I needed to rest. Hayate and I approached the small steps to our house. As I entered I was greeted by Yuffie, my hidden ninja best friend. She was several years older than me and was the one who helped train me.

"Kicked some good ones today eh, Hikari?" she asked as I put my swords under my bed and threw myself onto the bed.

"Eh, they were all pretty weak." I said exhausted.

"They all seem to be 'weak' to you now!" she said as she approached my bed.

"Well, I had such a good teacher." I said closing my eyes and smiling.

"Shut it." She said catching my small joke. "But your right," she said her mood suddenly changing. "They all were pretty weak today. I wonder where the stronger bait wondered to."

"I don't know. But I guess it's not such a bad thing. We don't need them here. They aren't welcomed." I said as Hayate jumped into my bed and cuddled into my side. I stroked his head lightly and he fell asleep. I envied him. He could sleep. I couldn't. I would be too paranoid. Yuffie and I usually stood up to patrol. But that was only if we ran into some really strong Heartless. There were none today so Yuffie called it quits.

I lay in my bed thinking if this would ever end. Somewhere in the process, I fell asleep.

I woke up to low growling of Hayate in my ear. He was still asleep. I got up and readied myself for a long day of more fighting. I grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower. Yuffie wasn't up yet I could take my time.

I got out the shower refreshed and ready to fight. I was just about finished when I heard Hayate barking. I figured he was barking at Yuffie. But when I looked at the time, it was too early for her to be up.

"Hayate!" I screamed as I opened the door, and when I did I saw Hayate surrounded by heartless.

I ran out the bathroom and towards my bed for my swords. Grabbed them out from under the bed and swung them at the heartless. And just like that they disappeared.

"You okay, Hayate?" I said petting his head. He barked lightly and walked back to my bed. I threw my swords back under my bed. I knocked to see if we had awakened Yuffie. When she didn't answer her door I walked in and on her bed I found a note.

"_Hikari, I left early meet me at Cid's._

_-Yuffie"_

I stuffed the note in my pocket and headed out.

"Come on Hayate, time to meet up with Yuffie." I said as I reached back under my bed for my swords and walked out the door.

Hayate and I walked toward the 1st district where we would find Cid's shop. A little of a walk considering we lived in the 3rd district. I walked expecting to run into some heartless, but not even one. I approached the steps to Cid's as Cid walked out.

"Hey, Hikari!" he said as he waved and stuck that toothpick he always had back in his mouth.

"Hey, Cid." I said as I approached the door.

"Yuffie is inside with some guy. Ya' probably never met 'em before."

"Thanks Cid." I said as I walked in to meet Yuffie.

"Hey, Hikari! This is Squall, I mean Leon." She said pointing to a tall, brown haired boy. He wore black jeans, a white wife beater (tank top), gloves, and a short jacket with fur on the collar and he held his sword, which mostly resembled a gun, over his shoulder. I was so busy examining his clothing that when I looked up at his face I didn't realized the scar that crossed it.

"Heartless." Was all he said as if to answer my mental question.

"Leon's home was overrun by heartless too." Said Yuffie matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Leon comes here to stock up on things. He fights the heartless too." Said Yuffie. I started to wonder why he wasn't telling me this. It was all about him anyways. Yuffie continued to tell me about Leon. She had known him since she was little and he just ignored her, standing by the wall staring into space.

"Leon's real name is Squall Leonhart." Was just about all I heard when we all heard Cid scream from outside.

I grabbed my swords and with Hayate, Yuffie and Leon behind me went to go help Cid.

"About time ya' think?" Cid said surrounded by something that didn't look at all like heartless. They were white figures that moved wildly around. What were they? Were they a new kind of heartless? Whatever they were, they were fast. I ran toward Cid and they disappeared.

"Hikari, behind you!" yelled Yuffie. But it was too late; one of my swords went flying out of my hand. I swung my other sword toward the white figure but it disappeared. I was surrounded. I tried to swing my way through so I could reach my other sword. They were too fast. They would disappear and reappear so quickly.

"Hikari!" Yuffie screamed just as I turned around to see another figure and it knocked my other sword out my hand and I fell to the floor. The figure came closer and when it was about to attack it disappeared. I looked behind me to see Leon holding my swords out to me. I grabbed them and continued to fight. As I continued to fight from the corner of my eye I could see that cloaked figure. Was he the one causing this? Did he control them? Instead of striking these things I headed for the figure. But when I got to the corner, he was gone.

I turned back toward the battle, but it was over. I started to walk back over to where Yuffie, Cid and Leon waited.

"Hikari!" was all I heard Yuffie scream before I was taken over by darkness.


	2. Superior

Superior

The last thing I remembered was I was fighting those weird white things. I tried to get up but I felt so weak. I tried to open my eyes but everything seemed to blurry. I was in a white room? Where was I? I had never seen this room before.

I got up and looked around. "Yuffie? Leon? Cid? Hayate?" I called to see if any of them around.

"No, the names Axel. Got it memorized?" said a voice behind me. I swung around to see a tall red haired man.

"W-where am I?" I asked him. "Where are my friends?"

"You're in Castle Oblivion. And your friends aren't here. They're back in your world."

"My world?"

"Yea, surely you didn't think your world was the only one out there right?" he said as he walked around me in circles.

"I didn't know there were other worlds. I thought there was one world with many different places."

"Shows how much you know." He said coming to stop right in front of me. "You don't have a Keyblade. Why are you able to release hearts?"

"What?"

He looked frustrated. Like my obliviousness was unnecessary. "Those shadows, the heartless. When you kill them they release hearts that get put into what's called Kingdom hearts. I was told only a weapon known as the Keyblade could release those hearts. Why are you able to release the hearts without a Keyblade?"

I was still very confused. "Uh, what's a Keyblade?" I asked Axel.

"Ugh! And the Superior thinks your useful!" he said as he turned around and paced back and forth.

The superior? So he just worked for someone. Who was his Superior?

"Uh Axel?"

"Hm?" he said turning around to face me.

"Who is your, uh, Superior?" I asked not looking at him.

"Heh, you'll find out soon enough." He said turning around again.

"Can you explain Kingdom hearts to me, Axel? And uh, what's a Keyblade?"

He sighed in frustration. Was I really pissing him off?

"Kingdom Hearts was something designed to give us Nobodies a heart." He said.

Wait, so he didn't have a heart? How was that possible? I opened my mouth to ask my question but he stopped me.

"When someone becomes a heartless the shell they leave behind becomes a Nobody. If the soul is strong enough it becomes like me. But if it's not it becomes a dusk."

"A dusk?"

"Those white things you were fighting." He said as one suddenly appeared and circled me and then disappeared.

"So you were the one causing it?"

"Well, duh!" he said as he turned around again and continued to explain. He was starting to make me dizzy.

"The Keyblade is exactly what it sounds like. A sword shaped like a key. How it releases the hearts is beyond me. It's just an oversized key if you ask me."

"So you're telling me some guy runs around with an oversized key killing heartless and releasing the hearts into this Kingdom Hearts?" I asked. "Well if he's trying to be a hero he's doing a horrible job if he's actually helping the bad guys." I said to myself.

"Precisely."

"So were you always a Nobody?"

"No."

After that it stood quiet. I didn't talk to Axel and he didn't talk to me. But if I was supposed to see his superior why were we still in this place? Was his superior here? He couldn't be we would have gone to see him by now. I examined Axel. There was nothing else to examine. The place was simple, it was just white.

Axel wore a long black cloak with a hood. He had red hair that was really spiky. It looked like it could poke someone's eye out. This made me giggle. I hadn't noticed that I laughed out loud until I heard Axel ask me "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I told him and continued to examine him. He had emerald green eyes. I liked them a lot. Under his emerald eyes he had triangles? It looked like clown makeup, but I had to admit it was cool.

I also realized he was really skinny. He looked skinnier than any girl you would meet.

"Axel, can I ask you one more question?" I said with a small smile.

"Sure, why not." He said not looking at me.

"Why are you so skinny?"

He turned around with surprise written all over his face. "What kind of question is that?"

"I was just asking!" I said laughing at the same time.

"Well, it was a stupid question and I don't have to answer it!" he said turning around and going back to ignoring me. I was still laughing. It was too funny.

I kept quiet for a little while. I was really bored Axel was just standing there staring at the white wall. I was getting tired of doing that. Besides making him mad was way more fun.

"Axel?"

"What now?"

"Do they starve you? That's why you're so skinny. If you don't do the job or don't do it right they don't feed you."

"No! They don't starve me! If you're going to keep asking stupid questions like that you should just shut up!" screamed Axel.

"Fine!" I screamed back at him. I really pissed him off. I felt kind of bad but it was fun.

"Axel I-"

"No! No more questions!"

No more questions. I was just going to say sorry. Jerk. Just then a dark portal like thing appeared and a short blonde haired boy came through it.

"Axel, Xemnas is ready."

"Thanks Roxas."

"You," Axel said pointing to me. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got up.

"To meet the Superior." Said the blonde boy who Axel had called Roxas.

Axel created another dark passage way and gestured me through. Behind me followed Roxas and Axel. When I exited the passage way I was in a grey room with two tables and a few sofas.

"The grey room." Said Roxas. Apparently I had really pissed Axel off. Roxas left and I was there in the Grey room with Axel.

"Axel, im sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just-" he cut me off.

"Let's go." He said as he started to walk forward.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as I followed not trying to piss him off more.

"Round room."

"What's in this round room?"

"I think you've asked enough questions for today. Why don't you just be quiet and follow. Okay?"

"Okay, im sorry." I said as I got quiet and followed.

"Whatever." Said Axel as he continued to walk.

We came to a door way and Axel stopped. He turned to me and said "Wait here." I just nodded my head and he turned to walk. After about two minutes he came back. "Let's go." Was all he said as he started to walk. I walked behind him. On our way over to this Round room he had picked up a cloak just like his and had given it to me to put it on. I slipped the hood up and followed him. As we got closer to the entrance I could see the Round room. It was white just like the castle. "What is with these people and white if they wear black?" I asked myself. I forgot about it and kept examining while we walked. I could see several tall pillars but no table and no chairs. Axel came to a sudden stop. Turned to me and with his beautiful emerald eyes told me to stay and I obeyed. He walked into the room that was now only a few feet away looked up, nodded and gestured me forward.

I walked into the white room to see several high up chairs and surprisingly people where in them! What were they? A cult? Clan? Organization? The man highest up spoke.

"Hikari, do you know why you're here?" he asked me. Well obviously I didn't. If I did I wouldn't be so confused now would I?

"No I don't. Why am I here and how do you know my name?" I asked him lowering my head even though I had the hood on.

"You are here to help us, Organization Xiii, collect hearts to finish Kingdom Hearts." He said so simply.

"And I do that by killing heartless, right?"

"Precisely."

"And why would I help you?" I said raising my head and lowering my hood. "You guys are the bad guys right?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hardly. All we require are hearts of our own."

"And I don't care! Im not helping you!" I screamed as I stepped forward.

"Ohhh she talked back to Xemnas." Said someone in a low voice that im guessing wasn't meant to be heard.

I looked up to see a blonde haired boy talking to a blue haired guy that looked really pissed off. He had a scar in the shape of an X on his face. He turned his head to look at the blonde and with one look the blonde shut up and leaned back in his chair.

"You will help us if it be by force or will. I will finish Kingdom Hearts. I shall give you till tomorrow to choose. But so you know, if you refuse I shall turn you into a heartless." He said with a smirk.

"So it's help you or im screwed?"

"Exactly."

"You're so kind." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Axel, show her to her room."

"Kay." Was all he said as he pushed by me and walked out of the round room.

"What an awesome day." I thought to myself as I walked behind Axel to my room. I was lost in thought when I bumped into Axel. He had stopped in front of a door.

"Your room." He said as he walked away.

"Axel?"

"What?"

"Thank you." I told him as I opened the door and walked into my new room.


	3. Day 1: Xigbar and Twilight Town

Day 1:Xigbar and Twilight Town

"I guess I have no choice right?" I said as I stood in front of Xemnas with my head held low.

"Kingdom Hearts I think she's got it." He said.

"I'll help you collect hearts and finish Kingdom Hearts."

"Good. You start right away. Xigbar." He called to a tall man with long black and grey hair and an eye patch over one eye.

"Looks like I got you today, Puppet." He said as he came to stand next to me and looked down at me. I wasn't too tall and I just looked plain short compared to him.

Xemnas had already assigned us which world we were to travel to. I was still confused on there being more than one world but I went with it. Xigbar had opened a passage way for us to leave when I noticed something.

"My swords!" I screamed. "Where are they?" they couldn't expect me to fight without them did they? Just then Roxas came running in.

"I thought I missed you." He said running up to me. "Here." He said as he handed me my swords.

"Uh, thanks." I said. He nodded and we left.

"Xigbar, where are we going?" I asked as we stepped through the passage way.

"Twilight Town." He said as I looked up and saw the new place. "One of the many more places you will be visiting." He said walking forward.

"So all I have to do is locate the heartless and kill them?" I asked catching up to him and walking by his side.

"Yea pretty much." He said as he kept walking not even looking at me. "Except for today."

I stopped walking very confused now. "What do you mean?"

He stopped walking and turned around. I guess he sensed my presence was no longer behind him. "I mean we've been ordered to take out a specific heartless today."

"Oh. But it's my first day they couldn't start me off with something easier?" I asked as I started to walk.

"They've seen you fight they figured you could handle it." He said as he was now walking beside me.

"I'm flattered." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly small heartless appeared and behind them appeared a huge heartless shaped like a person but with a heart shaped whole in the middle of its body.

"Is that what we have to fight?"

"Obviously." He said running toward it and starting the battle.

I ran behind him not wanting to look scared or weak. Xigbar went straight for the giant heartless while I started with the smaller ones.

"No use wasting your strength on those!" he yelled. "They don't release hearts."

I killed off the last few and ran toward my target. I had killed all the smaller heartless so this battle wasn't too hard.

"Nice job, Puppet."

"Thanks." I said somewhat out of breath. "Are we done for the day?"

"Yea pretty much. Unless we go back and Xemnas has something else for you to do."

"Oh." We started to walk forward. We walked into what I guess was a station square because I could hear the train coming from inside. I looked up and on the clock tower saw two people. "Xigbar-"I said pointing up.

"It's just Axel and Roxas. They come here every day after work."

"What if they fell?" I asked.

Xigbar just laughed. "I hope you're just wondering why and you weren't serious about that question?" he said.

"Yea, why?"

"Because they are friends."

This made me miss my friends even more. What me and Yuffie used to do together every day. Just like Axel and Roxas.

"Ready to go home, Puppet?"

"Yea." I said losing my train of thought.

Xigbar opened up a passage way. I looked up at Axel and Roxas goofing off on the clock tower before I walked through the passage way and returned to the castle.

On the way to my room I heard … music? These people played music? Go figure. I walked by not giving it a second thought, but the melody lingered in my head. It was so beautiful.


	4. Day 2: Axel, Roxas, and Twilight Town

Day 2: Axel, Roxas and Twilight town… again!

"Axel you will be with Hikari today." Said the blue haired man who I learned his name was Saix.

"What? I thought I was with Roxas today?" he said. He obviously didn't want to be teamed up with me.

"He will be going to."

"Ugh! Whatever Roxas, Hikari lets go!" he said making a portal.

"Chill Axel. Remember you hated "babysitting" me too when I first started." Said Roxas.

"Yes but you didn't annoy me half to death." He said as we entered Twilight Town.

"Axel." Roxas said shaking his head slightly and looking at me and smiling. I smiled back. Roxas was nice so was Axel but I don't think Axel liked me too much.

"Saix did it on purpose too, he knows I hate babysitting."

Babysitting? "I don't need a babysitter!" I felt like yelling and leaving, but I kept quiet.

"What are we doing today?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Rare heartless appeared Xemnas wants them eliminated."

"This should be easy. There's more the power since there's three of us." Roxas said.

"Yea, I can't go for ice cream after." Axel said. Is that what they were doing up there? Having ice cream. I stood quiet. They talked as if I wasn't even there.

"Why's that?"

"Gotta go to Castle Oblivion on Saix's orders."

"Oh. When you coming back?"

"Soon hopefully."

"Well then let's go!" said Roxas as he ran up ahead. "Quicker we get this done, quicker you leave, the quicker you come back!"

Axel laughed and ran after him.

They kind of reminded me of how Yuffie and I acted. A single tear escaped my eyes when I heard Roxas scream my name. Apparently we had found the rare heartless we were supposed to take out. Roxas was right, it was easy. In less than 10 minutes we had taken out every single one of them.

"As much fun as that was, I have to go. See You around Roxas."

And just like that Axel left. Leaving me and Roxas alone.

"Hey Hikari, I'm not going straight back, im going to the clock tower for a little ice cream, wanna come with me?"

"Uh, sure." I said as I followed Roxas to where I had seen him yesterday with Axel.

Roxas handed me a blue colored ice cream.

"Um…"

"Sea-salt ice cream." He said as he sat down on the ledge next to me.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he expecting me to eat it? It sounded so… ewe.

He laughed. "Just try it."

I took a small bite out of the blue colored ice cream. "Mm, sweet but salty." I said.

"You know that's the same thing I said when Axel first made me try it." He said looking at me with a smile.

I smiled back at him as I took another bite out of the ice cream.

"Roxas, why do you and Axel hang up here all the time?"

"Because, we are best friends. I know you had things you did all the time with your best friend."

"Yea, I did." I said as I hung my head and could feel the tears form in my eyes. I was strong I kept them from falling.

"Yup, well this is what Axel and I do. Every day after work."

"Thanks for this Roxas, but can we go now?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said without hesitation.

We finished our sea-salt ice cream and left the clock tower and returned to the castle.

"I was like you, ya' know." Roxas said as we walked through Twilight Town.

"Huh?"

"When I first joined the organization, I was just like you. I didn't talk to anyone and stood in my room all day. But Axel was cool, he used to hang out with me and I warmed up. You're different than the rest of us. You have a heart, you're not a nobody like the rest of us." He said as he just kept looking forward. "Axel, he gets annoyed quickly. Don't tempt him. But sooner or later he'll be okay. You can hang out with us you know." He said as he stopped and turned his head to look at me. "It'll be cool. Just meet us every day on the clock tower after work." He said with a smile and opened a passage way for us.

I nodded my head and walked through the passage way back to the castle.

"Roxas, where can I find Axel?"

"His room is to the right of yours, but he won't be back for a while. He went to Castle Oblivion. He usually hangs around there for a while."

"Thank you." I said as I walked away and headed to my room.

On my way there again I heard the music. It was just as beautiful as the day before but it was a different melody. I stopped at my door to listen for a little bit. When the melody ended I walked into my room and slept.


	5. Day 3: Demyx and Halloween Town

Day 3: Demyx and Halloween Town

"Hikari, you will be doing recon today?" said Xemnas.

"Recon?"

"I am sending you to another world with Demyx you need to report back and tell me what the world is like, what heartless are there, etc."

Before I had the chance to ask another question Roxas came in dragging the blonde boy who had spoke to Saix during my first day here.

"Roxas, I thought we were cool!"

"I didn't say we weren't. But you have a mission."

"But you're choosing the wrong guy for this!" he screamed as he reached where I was standing.

"Good luck, Hikari." Roxas said. "Demyx, he's well, lazy."

"Am not! I just don't like fighting!" said Demyx.

"Whatever. I still wish you luck, Hikari." He said as he walked away.

"Demyx, if you're done acting like a child, you and Hikari have recon in a new world. Leave immediately." Said Xemnas.

"Hey, Superior, you sure you don't want to send someone else like you know Luxord?"

"Demyx, go on the mission as told or live the rest of your pathetic life as a dusk." Said Xemnas emotionlessly.

"Im going, Im gone." He said as he grabbed what I guessed was his weapon that was in the shape of a guitar, spun it above his head, opened a portal and said "Let's go." And walked through.

"Okay." I thought to myself. "Was he the one playing that music? He's the only one I've seen with some kind of instrument." I thought as we walked through a creepy looking town.

"Uh…" I said as we walked.

"Yes?" He asked me as he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Demyx, right?" I asked looking up at him as I felt my cheeks grow warm. Why?

"Yea. And your Hikari right?"

"Uh yea."

"Well do you know what this town is called? Take a guess look around and tell me what you see. Geez, I'm starting to sound a lot like Vexen, go figure."

I looked around like he told me too. It was a dark cold place. It seemed more like a graveyard. When I looked around I saw pumpkins, a guillotine, which scared me just a little I mean the thought if getting my head cut off, a scare crow which didn't look all that scary if you ask me, and one lone building.

"Uh, I see pumpkins, a scare crow uh…"

"Good enough. And you associate those things with which holiday?"

"Halloween?"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner! Superior, tell her what she's won! You win nothing but a day of fighting heartless unfortunately, but yes you're right. This is Halloween Town."

I opened my mouth to talk when Demyx pulled me into the darkness.

"Sh." He said as he pointed to a tall, very skinny figure. He had a round, skeleton looking head. Next to him was a guy in a wheel chair.

"Jack, you cannot take over Santy Claus's job."

"I don't want to take over his job Doctor. I just want to help him. He has to deliver gifts to everyone in one night."

I noticed he was dressed in a Santa Claus outfit. But he was a skeleton? I was confused.

"Demyx there doesn't seem to be any heartless here."

"Yea, if we go back this early Saix won't be happy."

"Then what do we do?"

"We go and see if we find any heartless."

"Fine." We walked out of the darkness and searched the town.

We did run into heartless sooner or later. I bet you could guess what kind of heartless they were. Ghosts. But they were easy to take out, if they didn't see you, it was even easier.

"Are we done Demyx?"

"Yea I guess. I want to go home as much as you do. We'll just tell Saix there wasn't much." He said as he started to walk.

I started to walk behind him. I wanted to ask him if he was the one playing the music. It made me curious seeing him walking around with that guitar, thing. Another thing popped into my head, why had I blushed when he looked at me? Just thinking about it made me blush again. It was a good thing he didn't look at me.

"Demyx?"

"Hm?" he said not turning around. I was grateful I could still feel the heat coming off my cheeks.

"The other day, I was walking to my room and I heard music being played, was that you?"

He stopped and turned around a small tint of pink across his cheeks. "You heard me play?"

"Uh, yea. I was walking to my room and I could hear it through the door. You're really good." I said with a smile.

He smiled slightly. "Thanks." He said as he turned but I could see before he turned that his blush deepened just a little. At that so did mine.

Demyx proceeded back to the castle while I went to Twilight Town to meet Roxas on the clock tower. Still no Axel. He was still at Castle Oblivion. I wonder if he would be mad when he saw me up here.


	6. One Year

One year? (Yes, I skipped a million days…deal with it…)

I sat on Demyx's bed in his room and listened as he played his guitar.

"Dem, you know its one year today that I joined the Organization?"

"Really? I didn't notice." He said as he stopped playing, put the Sitar down and lay down on his bed.

"Yup, one year. One year since I met my best friend." I said as I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" he said throwing the pillow back at me.

I laughed at him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. I watched him and thought. A year ago I never wanted to be a part of this. A year ago I wouldn't have wanted to be friends with any of these people. A year ago I wouldn't have thought I would have fallen in love with one of them. Yea, Demyx was my best friend, but what he didn't know was that I loved him. And I was going to keep it that way.

I got off the bed and Demyx shifted slightly in his sleep. So I thought. He wasn't asleep anymore.

"Where ya going?"

"You look tired and im a little tired too. I was gunna go to bed."

"Oh okay. Well night." He turned over and before I knew it he was asleep once again.

I walked over to the door and turned out the lights. Before I closed the door behind me I whispered "Good night, Demyx."

I closed the door, my back to the hall.

"Boo." Said a voice behind me.

I jumped and turned to face Axel.

"Don't do that." I said as I started to walk to my room.

"Im sorry." He said laughing. "It's just funny. And gets funnier every time."

I glared at him. Axel was one I never thought I would be friends with. Considering how I pissed him off that first day and he really hated me. But Roxas was right he got over it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I was just remembering my first day." I said smiling up at him.

He glared at me. "I didn't find that funny at all."

I burst into laughter. "Oh come on Axel, you had me in a Castle with nothing to do I was bored!"

"Yea yea whatever." He said lightly pushing me. "You were going to bed weren't you?"

"I was but you scared the sleepy out of me." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Go to bed and dream about a certain blonde why don't you." He said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"I hate you." I said as I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"She blushes!" he screamed

I punched him as hard as I could.

"OW!"

"Well that's what you get. Now leave me alone and good night!" I screamed as I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Axel, what did you do now?" Roxas asked coming up behind Axel.

"Nothing." Axel said that smile still on his face.

"Really? There's got to be a reason why Hikari slammed the door in your face."

"I was just messing with her. I told her to go to bed and dream about Demyx."

"Axel!" Roxas said hitting his friend's arm.

"What?"

"That's not fair."

"Whatever, it was payback for a year ago." He said walking away.

Roxas followed shaking his head at his friend.


	7. I Thought Nobodies Couldn't Love

I thought Nobodies couldn't love

I didn't sleep at all that night. I didn't want to do what Axel said. That would make it even more difficult to accept the fact that Demyx didn't love me back. Or the way him and the others put it he couldn't. Because they were Nobodies, they didn't have hearts, because they didn't have hearts, they couldn't love, or feel another human emotion. I sighed and got up from my bed. It was around the afternoon and I was just going on my mission for the day. I hadn't slept and I hadn't eaten so I felt very dizzy when I got up. I sucked it up and headed toward the grey room.

"Hey Hikari!"

I recognized that voice right away. Like I wouldn't recognize it in a crowd of screaming people. I turned around with a small smile on my face. "Hey, Demyx."

"We're together today. But I rather you be paired with someone else, we have to fight heartless and well yea im not the strongest one here." He said rubbing his head.

I smiled. "It's okay Dem, I rather be paired up with you."

I turned around. But before I had completely turned around I know I saw the smallest tint of pink across Demyx's cheeks.

"So, where are we today Saix?" I asked

"You and Demyx are back at Halloween Town. There's been a giant heartless sighting. It hasn't been identified yet so we need you two to identify it and exterminated it."

"Will do!" Demyx said as he opened up a passage way for us.

"Your enthusiastic today." I told Demyx as we entered Halloween Town.

"Nope! Just want to get home as quickly as possible!"

We both laughed. Demyx was lazy, but he was funny.

Along the way Demyx started to hum a melody I hadn't yet heard.

"Demyx, what song is that?" I asked.

"Oh, uh no song really just a, uh, melody I heard somewhere."

I didn't believe him. But I let it go. Probably a new song he was working on he never let me hear them until they were finished.

"Ugh heartless these days, they enjoy a good game of hide and seek." He said

I just laughed at him. "We'll find it soon enough."

"I think that time is now."

"Huh-" I looked up to see a giant grave like heartless.

"Leech grave." Demyx said

"Leach-what?"

"Leech grave! I still think they have the wrong guy for this! Dance, Water, Dance!" he screamed before several Demyx water clones appeared.

I readied myself and headed for the leech grave. It was strong, really strong. I got in a few good hits before with one hit from the leech grave I was covered in darkness.

Note to self: Always sleep and eat before a mission!

I woke up covered in a warm, soft blanket shrouded in darkness. From over the blanket I could feel something around my waist. When I tried to move, the grip on my waist tightened. It wasn't something holding me, it was _someone_. It was so dark I couldn't see where I was. I tried to get up again; and again, no such luck.

My eyes adjusted to the dark and I could see the silhouette of a guitar. Demyx. I was in Demyx's room, lying in his bed, and he was the one holding me! I tried to relax. I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. It didn't happen. I turned my body to face toward Demyx. I realized he didn't have his cloak on. I almost fell asleep in his chest when I felt his hand move from my waist to caress my cheek. I felt him press his lips to my forehead. I stayed as calm as possible so he wouldn't notice that I was awake. It seemed to work.

The next words he whispered caught me off guard. "I love you." He whispered. "I just wish I could tell you that when you were awake." He sighed. At least he didn't know I heard that.

What my heart did next gave me away. It started to beat faster. Noticeably faster and louder.

Demyx, who was still caressing my face, suddenly froze. I guess he knew I was awake. He removed his hand, got off the bed and turned on the lights.

"How long were you awake and how much did you hear?" he asked not even looking at me.

"Uh…" I really didn't know what to say.

'Tell him the truth! You know he likes you now! TELL HIM!' I screamed at myself.

For some unknown reason I felt like crying. I bent my head down as I felt the tears escape my eyes and heard Demyx walk toward me. He sat down on the bed and brought my head up to look at him.

"It's alright if you don't like me you know." He said as he whipped the tears away from my face.

I wanted to tell him. Badly. But I didn't know how. I closed my eyes and without warning I felt him press his lips to mine. I was unresponsive for a minute, but I kissed back.

Demyx pulled back, his eyes filled with confusion, love, and happiness.

I smiled at him. "Demyx, I love you too."

His only response was a kiss. It was a soft gentle kiss. Demyx was so gentle, like he would break me. He held onto my face, caressing it. I held onto him. My arms were around his neck and one of his arms around my waist.

"Do you know how long I wanted to do that?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I could imagine." I said as I pulled him toward me for another kiss. I moved my hands from around his neck to massage his chest. He had pushed me back onto the bed, his hands on either side of my face. He moved his hands away from the sides of my face to the zipper on my cloak. He slowly slid the zipper all the way down.

I pulled away, sat up and covered myself. Demyx looked at me with such loving eyes and smiled.

"I won't hurt you." He said. Pulling my arms away from my chest and kissing me, laying me back down on the bed. Demyx started to kiss my neck. When he kissed a certain spot I moaned. He pulled away, smiled at me, a smile I had never seen before and attacked that spot, making me moan again, and again.

Demyx kissed down my neck, down my chest and stomach and came to a stop at the edge of my black pants. Demyx, quickly but gently, pulled down my pants.

I wasn't going to let him have all the fun. In one swift motion, Demyx was laying on the bed, me on top of him. This was going to be fun. I smiled at him sweetly and kissed him lightly on the lips. I started to kiss down his jaw and made my way to his neck. I tried to find his soft spot like he found mine. I kissed one spot at the crook of his neck and I heard him moan. I kept kissing that one spot. Kissing and biting it. At one point I drew some blood from the cute blonde haired boy below me. The blood trickled down his neck slightly. Before it got far I licked his neck. He moaned again.

I left his neck and kissed down his chest and down his abs. He was well built for someone who didn't like to work, and sat around doing nothing. I got to the edge of his pants. I slowly, almost shyly, pulled them down. When I pulled his pants down I could see the tent that had formed in his boxers. I ran my hand lightly over the bulge. Demyx moaned at my light touch.

"H-Hikari…" he moaned my name.

I went up to kiss him. He flipped me back over so I was under him again. He moved his hand to my back and unclasped my bra. I felt my cheeks burn up. He kissed both my cheeks then both my breasts.

"You're beautiful."

Demyx eyes wandered down. He lightly rubbed my womanhood. Even through the underwear, it felt good. I moaned. That smile Demyx had earlier; the one that made him look somewhat different appeared on his face again. It was like it was a different Demyx. But I liked it.

Demyx pulled off my panties. Again he rubbed my womanhood. I moaned even louder. With nothing between it and his touch, I felt much more pleasure.

"Demyx…" I said in a whisper. I wanted him. I _needed _him. I pulled his pants down and he positioned himself. He looked up at me with questioning eyes. I nodded my head in okay and he entered me slowly. I winced in pain. He stopped to let me relax. I nodded again and he began to pump in and out.

Our moans mixed together; echoing off of his bedroom walls. I no longer felt pain but pleasure.

"Demyx, faster…" I panted as my nails dug into Demyx's back. He did as told.

Our moans got louder, his and mine. At a point where I hadn't yet lost my sense to what was happening I had worried if people had heard us, but now I didn't care.

"Hi-Hikari!" he said as he pushed deeper inside of me.

I thrusted my hips to match his thrusts, making him go deeper inside of me. Demyx gave a long, gentle, yet rough kiss before he collapsed next to me on his bed.

I cuddled him lying down on his chest. He pulled the blanket over us and turned out the lights.

He kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you."

"Demyx." I said my eyes heavy. "I thought Nobodies couldn't love. You know no hearts."

Demyx chuckled slightly. "Then what else is there to explain how I feel about you?" he asked me.

"Fair enough." I said as I hugged him slightly lying on his chest. I fell asleep to only the beat of my heart. The man I loved had no heart to love with but loved me anyways. I smiled as my eyes closed and I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The End


End file.
